Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data.
While these networks allow for great ease in transmitting and receiving electronic data, such networks also allow for great ease in the transmitting and receiving of computer viruses and other malicious code. As such, the ability to ensure that a computer system is healthy and secure is increasingly important. Accordingly, numerous ways to ensure the security of a computer system have been developed. For instance, new technologies have been developed that attempt to secure application against inspection and tampering at the operating system level. Such technologies may allow applications to execute in a region of memory that is isolated from the rest of the operating system.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.